


Wasn't He Enough?

by unknown_unspoken



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M, I am sorry I'm venting because I cant do anything else but write anonymously, Sorry this is terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknown_unspoken/pseuds/unknown_unspoken
Summary: Tori's friends make her go with the new guy, Colton, to homecoming. She opposes, but ends up going anyway. He's perfectly nice and then some, but why isn't she happy?Eventual Tori/Jade





	1. Chapter 1

Looking back on it, and even when it happened, she knew she should have loved him. There should have been something more than what she truly felt. He'd become more than she should've ever wanted, let alone needed.

Tori had spent sophomore year not going too crazy with guys, knowing that she was always busy with school or friends, or the fact that the guys she dated never seemed right. So, when junior year came around and the homecoming dance approached, she was perfectly happy going with just her group of friends. That was the plan. Of course they had to go and change it.

Despite her numerous protests, the group shocked her with a pre-selected date. No matter the number of days she refused, they told him 'yes', she would love to go. And being the person she is, she eventually gave in. As much as she refused to go with Colton, she refused to be the problematic one in the group even more.

\---

This shouldn't be a problem, not for Tori being the vibrant person she is, but for once she wanted solely her friends rather than the added stress of a date. Still, she doesn't speak up because she doesn't want to be the one to break up group plans. She does complain, but she ultimately has no real resolve left.

"C'mon Tori! It's just one dance. All you have to do is go with him." Cat said. She wasn't wrong, but Tori was still frustrated that she was obligated by her friends to go.

The best part is she doesn't have a say for her date. It's the new junior transferring from another school in California. Tori's never met him, but he's a old friend of Cat's friend's friend. And surprisingly, the rest of the gang approved. Makes sense, right?

His name is Colton. He's taller than Tori by a few inches, short dirty blonde hair to top off his head, accented by a strong jawline. He's attractive, she'll admit it, but she still can't help the rejection in her stomach. She just wanted something easy; just her friends and a good night.

Oh well.

———

Some slightly awkward photos and a mostly comfortable dinner went by quickly, leading up to the dance. Colton drove Tori and Andre and his date, Callie. To combat the awkward silence, Colton chose to make up some shitty jokes, but the quality didn't matter. The car filled with laughter anyway.

Andre and Callie talked amongst themselves in the back once the amusement died down and Tori couldn't help but feel left out. She knew she was there with Colton, as his date, but the feeling in her gut reminded her that she never asked for this. She glanced up at him, Colton's focus was stuck on the road in front of him as they passed streetlight after streetlight. His brow was furrowed slightly, his face overcome in concentration. The lights reflected off of his blue eyes, making them shine a lighter sky blue rather than the darker, shadow-covered color of before. He was handsome, even in near darkness. Tori refocused her gaze to the window, staring out to the sidewalks and and trees.

The car was silent for the rest of the ride, and no one complained.

———

When they arrived to the open gym, various colors of light struck and moved through the gym. A disco ball hung overhead, spinning. A large sound system was equipped in the front; along with a DJ and school staff, not that they ever did anything at the dance. Andre and Callie split from Colton and Tori, on a mission to get punch. Once gone, Colton looked up to Tori, hope gleaming in his eyes, wishing to dance. But his mouth said differently,

"We don't have to dance. I mean, I'd like to, but I understand if you don't want to."

Tori shook her head, wishing she could feel what he felt, that she had the same hope for him as he did for her.

"Yeah, we can dance. I'd love to."

She lied.

A grin rose on his face, and he offered his hand to her. "Then we shall dance." He chuckled softly at his own words. Tori laughed too, not solely at his words but in an attempt to counter her nerves. Her smile matched his, but she knew it was artificial, if only he could know then that it wasn't him, just something wrong with her.

They danced to a few fast songs before the DJ brought up a couple slower songs. Tori laughed nervously, but stayed in step with him as he placed his arms around her. She tucked her arms around his neck, gently swaying to the beat of the song.

His eyes held that same hope as before, no longer for the opportunity dance. Maybe for a kiss or even something more, but she couldn't tell. She broke away from his blue eyes and stared at the floor, watching their feet move rhythmically. The next time she glanced up, she saw Andre and Callie not far from her and Colton. Andre was facing Callie, smiling softly as they swayed to the music. They both looked so happy. Why wasn't she?

Colton. He was sweet. That was clear from their evening together, but he still didn't feel right. It was strange, he had done everything right, nothing questionable or anything to put her in a compromising position but she could feel something. Something; she couldn't define it. She wasn't sure she'd ever be able to explain it to anyone, so she never tried.

———

The dance concluded without problem, and soon she was home. Laying in bed, makeup freshly washed away and her hair still wet from her shower. Music played over the speakers, filling her bedroom with something to combat her thoughts. She was thinking about Andre, and how happy he looked with Callie. She was happy for him, really, but she wished she felt the same about someone, even if it wasn't her date.

It wasn't a question of being asexual, like someone might have guessed her to be if she described her lack of feelings, but she had felt things for other people before, but they never lasted. Like, Beck, before she knew him she definitely thought he could be something more. And of course Jade came into the picture and not only was Beck no longer an option, but Beck became a friend, the idea of ever dating him became arbitrary.

There had been others, after Beck and before him, though none of them had been significant. She concluded that she didn't know what to feel, so she just wouldn't. She'd ignore it, she had other things to be doing anyway; her career, spending time with her friends, looking for a job, school, anything.

So she would do her best to suppress unnecessary emotions, but Colton just had to get in the way. With just one text, the night she experienced would carry on into the next day, and those following.

Colton, 11:42pm:  
Hey Tori, had an awesome night, sorry I was so awkward but you looked beautiful and I'd love it if we could hang out sometime.

And of course, Tori couldn't ignore him. So she replied.


	2. Aftermath on a Monday

Colton, 11:42pm:  
Hey Tori, had an awesome night, sorry I was so awkward but you looked beautiful and I'd love it if we could hang out sometime.

And of course, Tori couldn't ignore him. So she replied.

\---

Tori stared at her phone for a few minutes, hesitant to reply to Colton. She had a decent time with Colton too, and she wanted to be friends but she already knew he was seeking more than that. She could imagine his hopeful eyes when he wanted to dance as she read his text. She brushed her thumb across her lips, thinking hard about what to say. She layed back in bed, closing her eyes to think. How could she reply politely and not lead him on or directly push him away? She was never good at sending subtle messages over texts, so this would be a challenge.

She rolled over, laying on her stomach to study the text again. He wants to see her again. Okay, okay. She hovered her thumbs over the keyboard and began typing. She erased what she had time and time again before sending the most neutral-polite text she could muster.

To: Colton 11:59pm  
From: Tori  
Thank you, you looked nice too! No worries about awkwardness lol I had fun. 

She felt bad for blatantly ignoring the part about hanging out, but she was exhausted from the forced socialization of the dance and really didn't want to spend any longer deciding what to write. As she set her phone on her night stand and rolled over, it occurred to her that she didn't see Beck or Jade at the dance. Knowing Jade, she probably convinced Beck to take her somewhere else because of her overpowering hate for people. Figures, Jade would escape the dance that she helped force Tori into. She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. Jade was always out to get Tori. On the bright side, Trina wasn't home from the dance yet so she didn't have to answer all of her obnoxious questions about Colton and homecoming. Tori placed her head on her pillow, ignoring the flurry of thoughts that filled her mind.

Just as she was drifting into sleep, she heard her phone vibrant on the nightstand beside her bed. She opened her eyes instantly, but didn't reach for her phone. Instead she lay there deciding on if she wanted to reply; as long as she didn't check her phone she could say she fell asleep and not be completely lying. Ugh, she didn't want to be mean, but she didn't want to reply either. She peeked at her phone anyway, curious what Colton had to say.

From: Colton 12:04am  
Why thank you lol. Glad u had a good time. See you at school Monday?

After she read his text and it didn't seem as though a wrong reply could kill her, she opened it and began typing.

To: Colton 12:05am  
From: Tori  
Of course! Goodnight Colton

She shrugged, hoping she wasn't somehow being catastrophically awkward. (She had been told a few times that she could be when texting). She pressed send, placed her phone back on the nightstand. On a second thought she turned her phone on silent. She placed her head on her fluffy pillow for the second time, and was met with no more interruptions from her phone.  
\---

The weekend went by quickly, Tori had to complete a few assignments for her classes at Hollywood Arts but luckily did get anymore texts from Colton, only a few from Andre asking how the night went. She said everything went smoothly, Colton was nice, etc; nothing too interesting in order to prevent more questions. Andre accepted her responses and was happy to move on with his weekend with Callie. He told Tori that they were going to be hanging out over the weekend so he wouldn't be free, which was relieving to Tori. For the first time ever, she was glad she wouldn't see Andre so he couldn't interrogate her about homecoming and Colton.

The weekend flew by and Tori didn't hear much from the gang. She mostly isolated herself with Netflix and some hardcore procrastination of a math assignment. When it was around 9pm on Sunday, she went to bed. Typically she would stay up later than she should, but she was drained, even though she had a pretty lazy day. 

Monday morning came as a challenge. Despite going to bed early, Tori was exhausted. She completed her daily routine and arrived at school, but even with her makeup Andre could tell she looked more tired than usual. 

"Hey Tor, what's up?"

"Oh, hey. Not much, I'm pretty tired and I honestly couldn't tell you why." She chuckled at the end, genuinely confused at her exhaustion. 

"I bet she was up all night thinking about Colton!" Cat said, rounding the corner of the hallway to meet Tori at her locker. She had the same enthusiastic grin as she always did. "Hi Little Red." Andre said with a soft smile. Cat giggled happily. "I bet I'm right!" She said as she poked Tori in the arm. Tori chuckled, shrugging off the though of Colton. 

The bell rang, and they made they each made their way to first period. When Tori got to her class she made her way to a desk, right beside Jade. The two girls had a Vocal Study class together, though they rarely acknowledged each other in it. Tori often tried to make small talk or atleast improve her friendship with Jade, but it always was nudged away, or more forcefully pushed to the side. Regardless, she was determined to make Jade acknowledge her, and preferably with less hostility.

When Tori sat beside Jade she instantly received a glare from Jade. She wasn't surprised in the slightest. 

"What do you want, Vega?" Jade said with a snarl

Tori just shook her head. "Do I ever want anything, Jade?" At this Jade rolled her eyes and remarked "Yes. Every time I see you, your presence wants to annoy me." Jade turned away from Tori, trying to ignore her. "Y'know, Jade, I've never done anything to you. You just kinda hate me and all I ever do is exist." Tori's not sure what drives her to question Jade, but it's too late to stop herself. 

Jade turned herself back to look at Tori, surprised that she had the guts to say anything like that to her. It had been a long time since anyone had. "Exactly, your existence is the problem here." Jade clenched her jaw, aggravated by Tori. "How is it that it's not even 5 minutes into first period and I already wish you weren't here?"

Tori was slightly taken aback. Yes, Jade was always cruel in some unusual way but today it seemed to hurt a little more than usual. Tori blamed it on her lack of rest. She guessed she should have expected Jade's reaction, seeing as she was always in a mode of hate directed at her. Jade's lips were pursed as she held her glare on Tori. "Well?"

"Well, nothing. We've had a decent mutual-tolerance recently and now you're acting completely against it. I just thought I'd see how you were." Tori said, shrugging off Jade's aggression. 

"Right, like you care, Vega."

Jade turned her attention to the front of the class as the bell rang. Her and Tori didn't continue their discussion, just made eye contact a few times and Tori wished she could tell what Jade was thinking as class waned on. Jade and Tori had never been good friends but why was she suddenly being more mean than usual? Last week, when she sat down next to Jade she atleast didn't fire shots at Tori instantly, so why now was she so revolted by Tori's presence?

———

When first period ended, Tori was disappointed that she hadn't found the courage to talk to Jade anymore, but she assumed it was for the best that she didn't get herself stabbed with scissors. Even though she was glad she survived first period, she wanted to figure out what the Hell was going on with Jade.

As she made her way through the hall she noticed she had a text from Andre.

Andre, 9:17am:  
Hey Tor, how was Vocal with your bestie?

She laughed softly, knowing he intended it as a joke. She wished it was like any other day where no matter what she said things between her and Jade were a chaotic neutral. Of course today wasn't a good day.

To: Andre 9:18am  
She seemed angrier than usual, not sure what's up.

To: Andre 9:18am  
But I managed not to get stabbed so that's a plus 

From: Andre 9:19am  
Now that is some impressive stuff. I guess she was just in an especially janky mood because it is Monday after all lol cya at lunch

Second period drug on forever. Their newest lesson confused her in a way that math hadn't in a long time, but she guessed she would figure it out later. The homework that she had done over the course of the weekend had been done correctly, atleast. She sat in her desk, staring at the clock hoping that if she tried hard enough time would move ahead and she'd finally be at lunch, or even better, at home. She was interrupted from her attempt moving time when her phone buzzed softly in her hand.

From: Colton 10:01  
Hola mi amiga, how's ur day been?

Tori rolled her eyes and laughed lightly. She wished he hadn't texted her. In all honesty, she had enough problems, including the newly developing one with Jade and she didn't want to think about Colton. She sighed, looking at the clock again. She could reply to Colton later.

———

By the time lunch came, she was not only exhausted but also very hungry. She rushed her way through the lunch line, opting for a salad and mini sandwich before taking her unofficial-designated spot at their table.

"Hey Andre," she said before taking a bite of her salad.

"Hey Tori. How's your day been, other than first period?" He asked as he unwrapped his lunch. "Not bad, well, kinda bad, but alright." She chuckled, wishing she would have just stuck with 'not bad'. "Do I get any specifics?" Andre asked, quirking an eyebrow up as he started on his burrito. Tori shrugged, taking a bite of her lunch as an excuse not to reply. As Andre was about to question her further, Cat joined the table.

"Hey guys." She smirked, that usual smile spread across her face. "Guess what."

Tori shrugged haphazardly and Andre spoke up, "What?" He asked curiously, hoping it wouldn't be like last year and something with "SkyStore" magazine. 

"Colton likes Tori!" Her smile grew and twirled a piece of her bright red hair on her finger. "I knew he would like you Tori!" Tori sighed annoyedly and put her head in her arms. Cat frowned, looking to Andre for context but received none. Andre shrugged and looked back at Tori. "C'mon Tori, what's going on with you?" 

Tori pushed her head up from her arms and faced Andre. "Honestly? I don't know. It's just been a long week." 

"Tor, its Monday." Andre reminded, trying to piece together Tori's mood. "Wanna try answering again? Maybe start with what's wrong?" Tori shook her head and again took a bite her salad. Tori groaned "Nothing's wrong, Andre, seriously." She stared down at her salad but could feel his eyes on her. 

"Maybe she's just so madly in love with Colton that it scares her?" Cat suggested eagerly. Andre gave her a look, not a glare, just one to notify her that now was definitely not the time for Tori + Colton jokes. "I think I'm just gonna get to class early." Tori said as she picked up her salad container and uneaten mini sandwich. "No, c'mon Tori. Wait." Andre stood up to stop her but Tori was quick to throw away her salad and took her sandwich to-go. As Andre say back down Cat stared at him, knowing that she messed up. "Sorry, Andre."

"It's alright Cat. I'll talk to her later."

Cat and Andre would have finished lunch in silence, but Beck finally joined them for lunch, although Jade hadn't been heard from. Beck didn't mention anything about her, even when Andre asked.  
———

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those of you who commented! I’ll be continuing this work on a chaotic basis but I will keep updating!


	3. Patience

She quickly stepped inside of the closet to find that the light was already on. Luckily for her, it wasn't the janitor, but to say she was surprised would be an understatement. She was stunned. 

Sitting in the corner of the closet, leaning on one of the old shelves was Jade West. She looked the same as she had this morning, if not more pissed off.

"What the hell-" Jade started looking up at Tori from her spot on the floor. "Of course it's you, Vega." She says as she turns away from Tori, clearly annoyed. Tori stands frozen for a moment, looking at the dark-haired girl seated on the dirty closet floor. 

"Uh, what are you doing here?" Tori said in a confused whisper. Jade shot up to her feet.

"Y'know,  I could ask you the same damn thing." She paused for a second to meet Tori's eyes. "You should get out." Her tone was full of frustration, but just as she had been earlier that morning, Tori was confused. This time Jade's anger didn't seem to reach her eyes. She  seemed more tired and frustrated than she did angry. Tori couldn't help the curiosity that filled her, what could make Jade so off?

Tori stared at Jade, taken aback by her own thoughts trying to conjure up possibilities for why Jade wasn't her usual self. Jade didn't break her gaze, but Tori could see that her facade was crumbling, even if it was only slightly, she noticed. The way Jade's eyes were glazed over, sparkling with wet tears that Jade would never let fall. The way her face stayed focused on Tori, trying to put up a tough front but her expression was too tight, too tense. She was trying too hard.

"I'm not gonna just leave you here Jade." 

"Maybe you should."

Tori stood and stared. She could see Jade's strong front crumbling slightly, her eyes still  glossed over with tears threatening to spill over. 

The raven-haired girl turned away from Tori, contemplating her options. She wanted to run. Just leave and hide away, that's how she had ended up in the damn janitor's closet in the first place. She broke her struggling gaze from Tori and looked to the door knob. 

"Jade." Tori whispered softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know what's wrong, but I'm not gonna leave you." For a moment Tori truly believed she had broken through to Jade. There seemed to have been a simple understanding between the two girls for a second, as though Jade would finally explain everything going on with her, but Jade caught herself. Opening up was just a trap, she reminded herself.

Jade shrugged off Tori's arm and mustered up a glare. "And why shouldn't you leave me, Vega? Huh?" She shook her head angrily. "Because you and I are such good fucking friends, aren't we?" She stepped away from the door and leaned back into one of the cluttered shelves. "You can't possibly still believe we're friends. I don't even like you Vega." She chewed the inside of her cheek, as much anger as she forced out onto Vega, she could feel her eyes watering. "It's all just bullshit and you know it. So why don't you just-"

Tori pressed her palms onto Jade's shoulders, forcing her focus onto her.

"Jade, stop! Just stop fucking talking." Jade was surprised at Tori's aggressive reaction, but remained silent. Her attention had been pulled to the brunette's hands that grasped her shoulders. Tori shifted her balance from left to right nervously. Cautiously, she removed her hands from Jade's shoulders. "Whatever's wrong, I'm here for you, okay? I'm not gonna just leave you here." Jade shook her head, eyes staring at the ground. Tori stood there, hesitant to say anything else that could make Jade leave.

Seconds later Jade's back was sliding down the old wooden shelf and had returned to sitting on the floor. She held her knees in her arms and Tori heard quiet sniffle. She sat beside Jade and wrapped her arm around her. Damn, if only Jade would just tell her what was happening. 

Instead, Tori ran her hand through Jade's dark hair and rested her head on her's. She held her close, and desperately hoped Jade wouldn't try to flee again. 

When Jade finally spoke, Tori wasn't sure how much time had passed. She was content, but filled with so much concern for her friend. 

"He broke up with me."

And in less than ten words, everything that had happened made much more sense. Tori lifted her head from Jade's to face her. "I guess it finally happened. I became too much for the only person who could tolerate me. The only person who loved me." Tori shook her head, trying to ignore the derogatory stance Jade held on herself. 

It made sense too, that Tori never saw them at homecoming. Something must've happened during homecoming, or that night. Jade didn’t seem to want to continue speaking, instead muffled sniffles filled the air and Tori just waited. Sitting patiently, arms wrapped tightly around the crying girl she waited. She'd been waiting forever just for Jade to tell her what was wrong, and for the first time ever she was sure there had been progress made in their friendship. 

When Jade regathered herself, she broke away from Tori. Clenching her jaw nervously she looked to the brunette. Tori gave her a soft smile and repositioned herself to face Jade. 

"Do you wanna come over?" Jade nodded uncomfortably, averting eye contact. "Let's go." Tori helped Jade rise from the floor and cautiously peeked out into the hallway. Quite a bit of time must have passed because the halls were once again empty, class had likely started. When Tori decided the coast was clear she guided Jade into the hall, her hand wrapped around Jade's. 

The two girls made it to Tori's car without conflict. The sun was high in the sky, but clouds obscured the sunlight from shining down. A tiny smile made its way onto her face as they drove. She thought about finally getting Jade to open up to her. Although wished Jade would've just trusted her sooner, she wouldn't trade the progress for anything. After all, she'd wait forever if she had to. 

Waiting. Damn, she still hadn't replied to Colton. Oh well, that was a problem for later.

She glanced over at Jade in shotgun who was zoning out as she looked up at the grey clouds. It would rain soon, but at least they would be home. The radio played softly in the background, neither of the girls recognized it but Tori could feel the rhythm of the bass and Jade connected to the lyrics, even though she would likely never reveal it. Perhaps they'd have to learn how to perform it someday. 

Tori pulled into the driveway, just as it began sprinkling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize the lack of updates. As you can guess, life got really busy with schools do stuff. Anyway, please leave a kudos and/or comments!


	4. Beginning and End

Tori unlocked her front door and was relieved to hear no movement inside; Trina was still at school and her parents were still busy at work. She looked back to smile at Jade who in return gave a much softer reaction than she had earlier that morning. The two girls took their shoes off entered the living room.

"Feel free to sit wherever." Tori said, gesturing towards the couch.

"It's not my first time here, Vega." Jade quipped raising an eyebrow at the brunette. "Right." Tori shrugged and walked to the kitchen. Jade found a comfortable spot on the couch and looked around the house nervously. She had never hung out willingly with Tori before, especially not in a one-on-one setting. However, these were very different circumstances than before, and Jade could not have ever prepared for this. Tori returned to the couch with two glasses of water in hand. She placed them carefully on the coffee table and sat next to Jade.

"So?" Tori questioned cautiously

"So."

Tori could tell Jade was uncomfortable, it wasn't hard to see. She kept nervously looking around the room and was sitting awkwardly on her sofa. Tori wasn't surprised, though. She herself was uneasy. She'd never really been around Jade without overly hostile remarks or their group of friends surrounding them.

Tori scratched her head, looking to Jade. She didn't want to pry, but it's not like Hade was gonna be opening up to anyone else anytime soon. Fuck it.

"Will you please just tell me what happened?" Tori stayed bluntly, hand gesturing in the air. As soon as she said it she questioned herself, but she was thankful that her tone was confident. She looked to Jade and hoped for the best. Jade avoided her gaze, continuing to opt for random points in the living room.

"Uh..." Jade picked up her glass of water from the table, grasping it in both hands and staring into the bottom of it. Tori was glad when Jade replied without any signs of malice. "It doesn't really matter, Vega." She glanced up at Tori, her hands fidgeting with the glass. "Yeah, right, and Trina's a good singer." Tori retorted, hoping to break Jade's discomfort.

Jade just continued to stare, but she seemed to catch the joke. Jade looked at Tori and cracked a smile before looking back into the water. "Look, Jade, I'm not gonna hurt you. And I'll try not to make you open up too much, but I think it'd be good if you atleast told me what happened between you and Beck." Tori was proud of herself, she'd been doing a damn good job in terms of confidence today. If she kept it up, surely she'd be famous one of these days.

Jade sighed. She took a sip from her glass and placed it down on the coffee table gently. She leaned back in the couch, but then nervously seemed to scorch back to the end. She sighed again, but began. "Okay, Vega."

Jade explained that Beck had seemed distant for the last few weeks, and she tried to confront him about it, but it didn't help her solve anything. Jade seemed to breeze over a brief explanation on her depression, and Tori let it pass. She'd take all of the progress she could get, and she really didn't want to push Jade too far. After Jade's overview of the last few weeks, she made it to homecoming.

She and Beck has gone to dinner, things seemingly fine, but oddly enough a girl from one of the other groups had been eyeing him. Jade has gotten used to that in the past, knowing that Beck was indeed very attractive, and he had never given her a reason to not trust him. But when the blonde girl made her way over to talk to him after going to the bathroom, Jade was getting annoyed.

She watched Beck's face seem to get angry, he seemed to hastily be pushing the blonde away. Although Jade was happy he was trying to get her away, she knew things like this didn't usually bother him. He was always the well-tempered one in their relationship, Hell he was likely one of the calmest people she'd ever meet. So when he seemed hostile so quickly, Jade knew something was up. It peaked her suspicion even more when the girl seemed excessively confused at his aggression.

When Beck returned to the table he promptly payed the bill and led Jade out of the restaurant. He locked arms with her, and they went out the door quickly. When they got in the car, Beck seemed to have recomposed himself, back to his usual demeanor, but Jade had not even begun to move in from his odd behavior.

Jade continued further, explaining that when she asked him about the girl, he just dodged or ignored her questions. It was different for her, they had always been open with eachother. Even thought Jade didn't want the truth, his dismissive behavior encouraged her desire to know what the Hell was going on.

He tried to coax her, to convince to just let them have a fun night at the dance, but she couldn't let it go. She kept questioning him, and eventually he stopped fighting.

"I cheated, Jade."

The words rang through the raven-haired girl's head as she remembered all of the bullshit he had tried to avoid admitting it, but what she felt most was anger, and God forbid, she felt broken.

Jade, the badass who will fight anytime anywhere, always has her sharp, silver scissors. The cruel, defiant black-haired girl that would leave everyone in either mystery, fear, or confusion. She had built up such a strong image or her dark leather clothes and clenched fists that even she had forgotten she could feel so damn broken.

As she ended her story, she turned away from Tori, much like she had in the janitor's closet. Tori frowned, nearly brought to tears herself. She couldn't believe Beck would be such a douche bag, that he had the audacity to hurt Jade. Despite her faults, Tori knew that at heart Jade was mostly just protective of Beck, and also her heart, she pieced together as she thought through her depiction of events.

Tori scooter closer to the crying girl, wrapping her arm around her and welcoming her into a hug. Surprisingly, Jade openly accepted. Her quiet sobs were further muffled in Tori's shoulder. Tori traced unrecognizable patterns on her shoulder. "It's okay to be hurting Jade, but you don't have to push everyone away." Jade sniffled, but didn't pull away from her spot nestled on Tori's shoulder.

They say like that for awhile, Jade recollecting herself and Tori wondering how this would forever change their previously nonexistent friendship. Tori waited until she no longer felt Jade's uneven breaths and gently pulled herself away from the girl. She looked down to Jade. Her eyes were puffy and irritated, but she no longer seemed as tense as before.

"Jade, it's going to be okay."

"I hope so, because it hurts like Hell."

Jade gave Tori a weak smile. She rubbed her eyes and looked back at the brunette. The two sighed, not sure what to do. Their barely mutual tolerance for each other had been shattered and irreversibly replaced by a quickly blossoming friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am in fact not dead. I'll keep the updates coming as quickly as I can but I'm feeling like there will be atleast a couple chapters in the next few weeks.
> 
> Thank you to those of you who commented, *shocker* it does motivate me a bit.
> 
> Thanks!
> 
> u.u.


	5. Drive

Tori and Jade sat in a comfortable silence for awhile after their exchange, only to be interrupted by the arrival of Trina. The two heard the door unlocking, taking the time to slide away from each other. Trina stomped into the house, spouting complaints about her day. She was so caught up in her routinely rant that had already she reached the kitchen before she even recognized Jade on the couch. 

Tori quickly turned on the TV, hoping to deflect attention from Jade's streaks of mascara down her face. Jade shot Tori a quick smile, wiping the faded black streaks from her cheeks.

"What are you doing here, Jade?" Trina questioned, setting some kitchen utensil down on the counter. Jade shrugged, shooting the older girl a disinterested glance. Trina rolled her eyes, picking up the knife to continue cutting an apple. 

Tori was thankful that Trina was her disinterested-self, rather than her nosy, no-boundaries,detective-mode. Tori grinned to herself, it's probably because she's scared of Jade. The raven-haired girl beside Tori noticed her grin and raised her brows questioningly. 

"What's so funny?" 

"Oh, uh, nothing." Tori stifled the smile on her face momentarily, only to let out a quiet giggle afterward. Jade rolled her eyes, shaking her head. Despite everything, Jade appeared care-free. If you ignored the faint, smeared mascara, you would think her and Tori were good friends sharing a joke together. 

Trina dropped something in the kitchen, landing with an annoying clattering noise. Tori jumped slightly, just enough for Jade to notice. Tori turned to look at her sister. Trina was bent over, huffing about whatever she was struggling to make. As far as Tori could tell from the ingredients, she was making some new diet-friendly meal. Disgusting. 

Jade snickered at Tori, and it was her turn to be confused. "Oh and now what's so funny, Jade?" Jade grinned, shooting Tori an eye-roll "Nothing, right?" Tori shook her head smiling. The two smiled, the tv's audio faded in the background beneath their laughter. 

The sound of the blender shredding whatever monstrosity Trina was whipping up broke the laughter. Jade shot Trina an annoyed look. She saw the clock hanging above the fridge in the kitchen. 

"Oh shit, I should probably get going, actually." Jade said, glancing over to Tori then to the TV. She nodded to herself, seemingly lost in her own thoughts. Jade hesitated for a second before rising off of the couch in one sudden motion. Tori took a moment to react, considering if Jade should stay. She'd like it if she would stay for dinner, but she didn't want to overwhelm Jade, friendship was new enough for them already. 

"Yeah, yeah. You're right, I'll give you a ride." Tori smiled to Jade, quickly rising off of the couch. Jade nodded, eyes drifting to the carpet beneath their feet. Tori trailed Jade to the door, then grasped the knob in her hand. She stepped out onto the porch with Jade, closing the door behind them.

————

The ride to Jade's was silent beyond the soft strum of guitar over the radio. Tori concentrated on driving, but could still feel the joy in her chest at their new friendship. She had always hoped Jade would truly befriend her, but she was surprised that it had happened in such a sudden way. She clicked the blinker on to turn into Jade's driveway with a soft smile.

Jade looked up to her house, then to Tori. 

"Uh...thanks. For the ride." She stammered, "... and for, everything. Yeah." She nodded with finality, and Tori shrugged. "Of course. If you ever need me, I'm just a call away." Jade gave a curt smile and exited the car.

Tori watched as Jade unlocked her front door, making sure she got in safely. Jade turned and waved Tori goodbye with a smile. Jade entered her house. As Tori looked behind her to begin backing out of the driveway, her phone vibrated.

Cat, 3:21pm  
Are you ignoring Colton? Cuz I just talked to one of his friends and he said he hadn't heard back from you

Tori sighed. She did not want to have this conversation, ever. Especially not with Cat. She raised her thumb to delete the notification, it could wait until she got home.

From: Cat 3:22pm  
I'm really sorry about lunch, and if I'm pushing Colton on you. i just think he's a really great guy :/ 

Damnit. As much as Tori wanted to ignore her, and wished she would, she unlocked her phone anyway. 

To: Cat 3:22pm  
It's okay Cat, just a long day. No worries about Colton. I'll figure it out 👍🏼

She silenced her phone and set it back in the cup holder. She shifted into reverse.

———

She went for a longer drive than intended, but it was nice. Oddly enough, drives along the beach, or really anywhere, can work wonders. She had time to think. 

She was happy that her and Jade were finally becoming friends, but she was surprised at how easy it seemed to be. Her and Jade had only hours ago broken through their 'war', but it felt like they could laugh about anything. It was weird, Tori hadn't really ever gotten close with anyone that quickly, except maybe Andre. They had been good friends from the get-go.

Jade on the other hand had wanted nothing to do with her, and for awhile, the feeling was mutual. Regardless, Tori always knew she would rather be friends with Jade; she was a lover not a fighter at heart. Besides, what was the point in hating Jade for no reason? She wondered if Jade had ever had similar thoughts in between the cruel pranks and hostile words. Maybe?

Maybe Jade never anticipated them ever becoming friends, it wouldn't have been that difficult. Even when Tori was trying to be nice, Jade brushed off compliments and attempts at friendship like they were dust off her shoulder. Maybe whatever friendship they had built today would last. Tori shrugged, she hoped so. 

It was still confusing though, how she felt like she'd known Jade forever but it still didn't feel like she knew anything about her. What did she even know? What's her favorite color? Probably black, it'd make sense, but what else? She liked scissors? Good one.

But hey, now that they were friends they could figure out more about each other. Tori had hope, and she was excited. She parked her car and turned off her engine. She grabbed her phone, sparing a glance just incase anything important had happened.

From: Cat 3:27pm  
1hr ago  
Okay awesome! ❤️ I really didn't mean to upset you

From: Cat 3:27pm  
U still didn't answer my question tho ;)

From: Andre 4:01pm  
Hey chica, I'm sorry about lunch today, but I am kinda worried about you, and I didn't see at school for the rest of the day. Are you ok?

Tori stared at her notifications. She felt bad, but she really hadn't wanted to deal with it. Like always though, she would. 

To: Cat 4:33pm  
I'll text him 

One down, two to go. She could do this, easy peasy.

To: Andre 4:33pm  
I'm sorry for running out. I ended up just heading home, didn't feel very good 

She double-checked what Colton had said earlier, glad that it was only asking how she had been doing. She typed out her response.

To: Colton 4:35pm  
Hey, sorry I had a bit of a busy day! But I'm doing ok, and you?

She wanted to be friends with him. Maybe something more would be good though, right? She tucked her phone into her back pocket and made her way back into her house. As she passed the couch she thought back to sitting with Jade. She was glad that Jade was going to be okay, Beck would just have to figure himself out. 

She climbed the stairs to her room, and by then she had already received her responses. Cat had rambled on about how excellent Colton is, being a 'handsome athlete' and a gentleman. Tori couldn't deny that, but still she swiped over to her more pressing conversations. 

From: Andre 4:36pm  
Yeah I'm sure you're okay Vega. I see right thru you. But, I'll let it go. If you need me tho, like ever, I'm here

From: Andre 4:37pm  
Did you hear about Beck and Jade?

Tori froze. She wasn't sure how much Andre knew, but she didn't want to lie. She opted on telling him that she had heard about it from Jade, oddly enough. She spared the details on Jade coming over, but she did tell the truth. 

As she read Andre's response, she got another notification.

From: Colton 4:46pm  
Glad you're alright. I'm doing pretty well, thanks. If you're not busy, would you like to get a coffee sometime?

Fuck it. He was a good guy, and maybe this thing could end up going well unlike her past relationships. At the very least, Cat might stop bugging her. Hopefully, right?

To: Colton 4:48pm  
Sure! when?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a Kudos ;)


End file.
